


The Grinding Ice

by fredbassett



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: The crossing of the ice was brutal and not everyone would survive the journey.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Tolkien100





	The Grinding Ice

The cold creeps into her very bones, numbing, moving beyond pain into acceptance.

She will not survive this crossing; she has known that from the beginning.

Ice crunches under her boots, fat white flakes of snow settling on her hood.

She hears Turgon’s voice urging them on; strong, determined, carrying a confidence that Elenwë no longer feels.

This icy waste holds her doom, she knows that now.

The Helcaraxë has fought them every step of the way and will fight her to the death.

She stumbles, her knees sinking deep into the waste’s white coverlet

And Elenwë knows no more.


End file.
